


Hey jealously

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: 5 + 1, Jay gets jealous, M/M, and he's creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: 5 times Dick and someone flirted and Jay got jealous and possessive and the 1 time Jay showed the world Dick is his





	Hey jealously

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the title hearts to you <3

1.  
"Nightwing, darling, what brings you here?" She sings out  
"You've been terrorising the city again Ivy"   
"Oh have I?" She coos as she walks closer to him   
"Well if the plants growing and pestering everyone are any indication then yes, you have" Nightwing states as Ivy stops right in front of him, an inch or two separating them "You need to get to lock up"   
"I think there's something much more fun we could do" she whispers and smiles seductively, Nightwing decides to play along, what's the harm? Plus it can get him an easy knock out "Oh yeah?" He grins "Like what?"   
She moves closer, they are almost breathing the same air "Why don't we go somewhere else?"   
He pulls out his escrima sticks, quickly charging it up and electrocutes her "Sorry Ivy but I'm taken" he says as he picks her up and tows her to CCPD.

But the harm done was that his boyfriend, Red Hood, was on a rooftop a few streets back watching the encounter through his sniper scope. However he left when Ivy was a breath's distance from him. If he stayed he feared he would've shot Ivy and his boyfriend wouldn't be too happy.

2\.   
Raptor had called and wanted to meet up, stating he has got some good intel. Nightwing agreed to the meet up.  
Which is why he is currently in an abandon warehouse.   
Nightwing is standing shoulder to shoulder with him as Raptor continues giving him the intel and pointing to places on the blueprint in front of them. He's remembering every detail, who was there and why, the people unnamed, the locations.   
Next they went onto weaponry and who had the better tech   
"I'm telling you, this here" he shows his technological upgraded throwing discs "Is the best piece of tech out there, it is unhackable" Raptor grins and Nightwing smirks "So if I were to try and hack it now it wouldn't work?"   
"Try it hot shot" and Nightwing did   
"What?" Raptor yells in horror as the lights on discs turned from orange to blue and starts flying around without his control "dammit man" he is more amused than angry and it shows in his smile.

"Don't shoot him Jay, don't him shoot him" He kept muttering to himself as he watches the two interact from his vantage point "Don't shoot him, finger off the trigger" it was like a mantra to him as he stares at them through his sniper scope "You'll sleep on the shitty cold concrete floor again if you shoot the bastard"

3.  
They are on a date at a small cafe, Dick and Jay, when ~~she~~ they interrupt.   
"Dick?" They hear and both turn their heads, it's Roy and Kori  
"Kori, hey and hi Roy"   
"Hello" is Kori's reply as she looks at both of them  
"Hey Dick, Jay" Roy says, nodding at both  
Kori places herself in the seat beside Dick as Roy sits beside Jason. Jason's a bit annoyed at this as it is the first time in a few months when both he and Dick has had a free day to spend together. But he brushes the feeling off, these two are he friends after all.   
"So it's a double date now" Roy comments to Jay with a lazy grin  
"I guess so" Jay replies as he looks over at Roy.  
His head snaps back to the other two as he hears Kori giggle, again.   
Those two seem lost in a world of their own and Jay isn't envious.   
He isn't.  
He quickly looks back at Roy "How have you been? Kori too" He questions   
"We've been good, nothing exciting" Roy replies, he doesn't seem to notice that the other two aren't participating in the conversation "How have you and Dick been?" Roy questions back  
He keeps his gaze on Roy "We've been steady, a little ups and downs but overall ok"   
Roy nods, Kori giggles again. They both notice and look over. Kori has placed her hand on Dick's arm and Dick has the wonder struck look in his eyes. He sees Roy look over to him from the corner of his eyes "Jay" he whispers as he knows just how easily jealous he can become "Calm down"   
He doesn't.  
He gets up and leaves, 'If he wants to turn this into a date with her then so be it'

Dick's shocked as he sees Jay's figure disappear "What was that about?"   
Roy gives him an unimpressed look.

4.  
He's training with Wally, Jay is in the building too.   
Dick knows he can't hurt Wally but he is using wooden sticks instead of his electrical ones, for his sake more than Wally's.  
He swings left, Wally moves out of the way, right swing, Wally's behind him now. "Come on Boy Wonder, you going to hit me?" Wally teases with a giant grin  
Dick just watches him now, "Oh just you wait" cause he is figuring out how he moves and what his moves are. He's looking for a weak spot. Wally keeps moving, he close, he's far, on his left, on his right. He ducks away from a strike "So close" and that's when Dick sees the weak spot, on his next move and Wally's countermove he attacks the weak spot. Wally falls to the ground, Dick jumps on top of him, places one of the wooden sticks on top of his throat "I win" he states with a triumphant grin  
"But what if I do this?" Wally uses his super speed and switches their spots   
"Ok that's just cheating" Dick pouts   
"Nuh uh, that's just me using my skills to overthrow you" it's Wally turn to grin in triumph, both just laugh

Jay breaks the wooden stick he is currently holding "Jay?" Tim questions as he stares at the broken stick

5\.   
He's fighting huntress on a roof "Why must we fight, baby? We could do something so better" she smiles sweetly   
"Don't call me baby, our days together are over" he states as she fires another arrow that he hits out of the way, he swings at her, she blocks it but he sweeps her feet and she falls but quickly recovers. "But weren't our days so sweet?" She murmurs as she walks closer and lowers her crossbow. Nightwing still keeps his guard up.

Jason sees through his scope as she places her arms around Dick's shoulders, they stay there for a solid minute before she is pushed back, Jason takes his shot. Target shot in the kneecap. He moves back into the shadows.

"Ahhh!" She screams and falls to the floor. Nightwing ducks away, the sniper has a suppressor so he doesn't know which way the bullet came from. When deeming it safe he walks over to Huntress' prone form and lifts her up then takes her to the hospital.

\+ 1  
It's a giant battle, even the justice league is there. Red hood is on a roof, providing air support. Nightwing is in the mist of it all. He's fighting harley, dodging her bullets while trying to get closer. A goon runs up behind him, Red hood shoots him in the leg, halting all his movements as he screams. Nightwing focuses on Harley "C'mon Bird brain!" She screams at him, Ivy appears at her side "Need assistance?" Harley nods.   
"A 2v1? Now that just isn't fair" Nightwing mocks  
Harley starts firing bullets, Nightwing moves to jump sideways. He can't. Looking down he sees his foot is caught in a vine. He ducks, He hears sniper shots. "What the hell?" Ivy demands, crouching and moving out of view, Harley growls "Who the fuck is hiding up there?" She turns to her ear piece "Someone is hiding on the rooftops, get them!" While she is distracted Nightwing disentangles his foot then creeps up on her. Once close enough he knocks her out and places her body on the sidewalk.

Red hood watches Nightwing closely but keeps a watch on the others. Some goons had found him, but he quickly 'knocked' them out. Mr freeze appears beside batman, who is currently dealing with Bane. He shoots his knees, Freeze drops. Bane seems to be gaining the upper hand, he moves to assist him. But Superman gets to him first.

Nightwing moves from Jinx to Solomon Grundy. A heavy fist swings at his head, he ducks. Then jumps up and hits him in the head, knockout. Penguin is behind him but his back in to him, Nightwing creeps up behind the unsuspecting man. He's stopped by a green suit "Uh uh uh" he wags his finger in front of him "You never strike a man in the back" he grins as he raises his cane, Nightwing jumps back in a summersault as the cane grazes past him. "That's rich" Nightwing says pointedly as Riddler runs towards him, ignoring the sniper shots, Nightwing ducks out of the way, sweeping his feet. Riddler does the same to him with his cane. Both men lay beside each other, Nightwing rolls up onto his feet swiftly, as does Riddler.   
Riddler swipes left, right then upwards, Nightwing counters each then knocks him out.

Red Hood watches and assists from above, Batman has taken down Bane, Firefly and Joker. Superman has taken down Lex Luthor, Toyman and Doomsday. Wonder Woman has taken down Cheetah and some other villains he doesn't know. Other bodies lay in the rubble, cops and other law enforcers start arriving, taking each prisoner to their respective places. Red hood watches from above as every hero regroups. He notices people being too friendly to Nightwing, he decides he has had enough. He storms down the stairs inside the building, and briskly shoulders past everyone until he is just outside the circle of Nightwing's friends. Everyone was still being too damn friendly and Nightwing didn't seem to mind. He pushes past the people blocking his path, getting disgruntled noises as he goes. He removes his helmet, when Nightwing is within arms he pulls him closer and presses his lips against Nightwing's. He lets out an surprised squeak then realizing who it is he kissed back. They hear gasps, wolf whistles and some clapping. Nightwing pulls back first "Jay what was that for?"  
"To show everyone that you're mine"

**Author's Note:**

> The past is gone but something might be found  
> To take its place... 


End file.
